


it's the true kind of love

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Dates, Jealousy, a lot of people saw happiest season so i hope they also give charlie's angels a chance, abby and sabina are cousins because kristen stewart, stan kristen stewart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Abby and Harper visits Abby's cousin, Sabina Wilson, who is starting to feel lonely, especially when constantly surrounded by her couple friends, Jane and Elena.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland, Riley Johnson/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that I hadn't come up with a Jelena fic, considering all the OT3/Selena fics I wrote, which just wasn't fair. However, I couldn't really come up with a story. But I also saw Happiest Season recently and I ADORED it, when it wasn't stressing me out. And I also didn't want Riley to be alone. So one thing led to another and this is my first crossover fic. So please go easy on me and stan Kristen Stewart.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED**

"It's just a bit of a warning, that's all."

"I don't need a warning."

"Well, you're saying that now but-"

"I'm not scared. I'm not nervous."

"It's just that Sabina can be a bit of a wild card."

"Abby, I'm honestly excited to meet your cousin. From the way you described her, she seems really cool."

Abby and Harper were in San Francisco, driving in their rental car to visit Abby's cousin, Sabina Wilson. Sabina was living with her roommates, Jane Kano and Elena Houghlin. They were Sabina's work colleagues and friends but they were also dating, leading Sabina to begin to feel lonely, prompting Abby to come visit.

"Sabina? Oh, yeah. She's probably the coolest person I know."

"If I knew that you're the only family she has, then I wouldn't have invited you to Christmas last year."

Abby shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I mean I'm happy where we are now, even if it meant going through the hell that was visiting your parents last year." Harper chuckled but then displayed a look of grimace upon remembering the events of last Christmas, but Abby kept talking. "I wanted to visit her last Christmas but she was busy with work."

"Oh, that sucks. What does she do that has her working on Christmas?"

Abby awkwardly tapped the steering wheel. She couldn't let slip Sabina's secret job - being a spy. 

"...She's a firefighter."

"A firefighter?"

"Uh-huh. She and her roommates are part of the San Francisco Lesbian Volunteer Fire Department."

Harper was beyond confused. "That's a thing?"

"That's totally a thing."

"Huh... Wait a minute..."

Abby started to perspire, worried that Harper would realized that she was lying. 

"If it's a Lesbian Volunteer Fire Department, then why was she single for so long?"

Abby let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Everyone else has coupled up but her. It's really hard for her."

Harper fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker. "Poor thing. She sounds like she's been through a lot. First, her parents reject her and then-"

"Okay, you're not gonna act how your parents acted when they thought I was an orphan, are you."

"What? No", Harper scoffed before looking away, embarrassed. "I mean, not anymore."

"And last time, you're absolutely cool that I set her up with Riley."

"Abby, I'm gonna tell you what I've told you for weeks. I'm fine with it." Harper could tell that Abby was nervous. She wouldn't stop asking about Riley. She kept tapping the wheel and bouncing her leg. "Babe, are you okay?'

Abby gripped the steering wheel and sighed. "I just... You and I are getting married soon and she's my family. I really want you two to like each other."

Harper leaned over and planted a large smooch on Abby's cheek. "Don't worry. If Sabina is anything like you, I'm going to love her."

Abby scoffed. "Sabina? She's nothing like me."

Sabina sat herself down on the end of the couch. She practically felt crushed against the arms of the couch by her best friends, roommates, and co-workers, Jane and Elena. They didn't seem to notice that she was there however. They were too busy cuddling with each other. 

"Can you guys do me a favor?"

It looked as if Elena was asleep so Jane had to do the talking. "Sure."

"Okay, so since my cousin and her fiancé are staying over for the weekend, I would really appreciate it if you guys stayed in your room when you, like..." Bad with words, Sabina simply mimed the two of them making out.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Okay, you know what-"

"Oh, Elena", Sabina mocked in a fake English accent. "You taste like tiramisu. Let's keep making out and roll around on the couch that our roommate wants to sit on."

"I don't even like tiramisu"

"Oh, Jane", Sabina said, mocking Elena in her regular voice with a twinge of valley girl. "Please step on me!"

"Okay! I get it! You want all of us to share the couch!"

"What? No. I'm letting them sleep in my room so the couch is mine. I'm generous like that."

Jane chuckled. "Whatever you say. So your cousin knows you're an Angel?

"Abby? Yeah, it's that or she doesn't know what's going on when a terrorist kidnaps her for leverage. Her fiancé doesn't know. I hope. Abby's a bad liar but I don't think she can blurt out something as big as this."

"What does she tell her fiancé then?"

"Ooh, I know this one", came Elena's voice, the tone signifying that she was clearly still very tired. Sabina and Jane looked over at her. She hadn't moved at all.

"Are you awake, Sprinkles", asked Jane.

"Awake enough to hear", Elena mumbled back. "Anyway, Sabina told me thaaaaaat she told her cousin to tell everyone she knows that the three of us are part of a lesbian volunteer fire department"

Elena went silent again as Jane glared disapprovingly at an overly proud Sabina. "So", Jane started. "You told your cousin, who is bad at lying, an incredibly stupid lie to tell her fiancé and you don't think that this is all going to blow up in your face?"

Sabina no longer looked proud. Jane could practically see all the cogs turning in her head. She could also see the exact moment when Sabina realized that it was a really bad idea. Jane chuckled at the look on her face.

"...Shut up!"

"Oh, Sabina..."

"No!"

"You didn't think any of this through, did you?"

"This was a great idea!"

"Guys, no offense but please shut the fuck up", Elena mumbled. "Some of us are trying to sleep"

Unfortunately, Elena knew her wish for more sleep would not be granted once they all heard the sound of the buzzer. Sabina excitedly hopped to her feet and ran over to the door phone. As soon as she hit the button for the speaker, she heard a very familiar voice.

" _Is that my favorite headache_ ", asked Abby's voice through the fuzzy speaker.

"Is that my favorite nerd?"

"Hey, Sabina", Jane called out. "Elena just wanted you to know that she takes offense to that."

Sabina ignored her as Abby continued to speak. " _What floor are you on again?_ "

"Very top, just like me."

She could hear Abby's exasperated sigh. " _Of course it is. Sabina Wilson could never make things easy, could she?_ "

"Relaaaaaax! There's an elevator. This isn't some cheap shack like where you live live."

" _My place is really nice and you'd know that if you'd actually visit once in a while!_ "

" _Babe_ ", came another voice through the speaker. " _I know you're excited to see your cousin again but don't you think it'd be better to argue with her when we're actually inside?_ "

"Abby, hold up! Is that the world-famous Harper!?"

Harper's voice came more clearly through the speaker when she responded. " _Hi, Sabina! I'm Harper. We can actually introduce ourselves to each other once we're inside._ "

"I'll let you in, Harper but only if you leave Abby outside."

" _Sorry, Sabina but we're a package deal. If I go up, Abby does too._ "

"Okaaaaaaay... I'll let you up. But Abby? Just know I'm only doing this so I can meet Harper and talk about the situation with her bangs."

" _What's wrong with my bangs_ ", Harper asked Abby.

Abby, notoriously bad at lying, began to stutter. " _I didn't say-_ "

" _You said you liked them"_

At that moment, Sabina released the speaker button and pressed another button that let out a another buzzing noise. She heard another groan from Elena but again chose to ignore it.

Jane tried her best to slip off the couch without disturbing Elena, even though the very idea of being away from her was enough to disturb Elena. She went over to the door and saw Sabina standing completely still next to the hinges. 

"Okay, I give up. What are you doing now"

Sabina just shushed her as she reached over and unlocked the door. They heard someone knocking.

"Come in", Sabina answered, trying not to laugh. The door opened. hiding Sabina, and Abby and Harper entered. There was something familiar about Abby but Jane couldn't put her finger on it. She slammed the door shut, though only Jane noticed Sabina, startling Elena awake. "Oh, hi. You must be one of Sabina's roommates. I'm her cou-"

Before Abby could finish her introduction, Sabina ambushed Abby by jumping on her back and screaming "CHAOS REIGNS!", startling Harper but amusing Jane.

"It's nice to see you too, Sabina! Now please get off of me!"

"Not before the noogies!"

"Sabina, I swear to god if you-"

But it was too late. Sabina had already started to violently rub her fist against Abby's head, causing Abby to scream and run around the hallway, desperate to get Sabina off her. Despite Harper's own intense interactions with her siblings, she was completely shocked by what she was seeing. Jane, however, was so used to Sabina's antics that she couldn't help but chuckle.

Jane turned away from the sight and extended her hand to Jane. "Uh, hi. I'm Harper. You must be one of the lesbian firefighters."

Jane had to try her best not to laugh at Sabina and Abby's bizarre lie as she took Harper's hand. "Kano. Jane Kano." A clearly tired Elena shambled over to the rest of them, her eyes barely open. She looked up and down at Harper and turned to Jane.

"Jane", she mumbled. "There's a really tall pretty woman with terrible bangs in our apartment." 

Jane laughed nervously to try and pass off Elena's comment as a bad joke, while noticing Harper's look of discomfort. "Oh, that's my Elena. So funny. She's just joking because she heard you guys over the speaker."

"I did", asked Elena, slurring like a drunk.

Jane threw a hand over her mouth. "Okay, baby. That's enough. Uh, Harper, this is my girlfriend, Elena Houghlin." Jane removed her hand, as Elena stretched out hers.

"Nice to meet you", she said, her voice still raspy. "I like your bangs"

Harper shook her hand. "Uh, thank you?" Jane was afraid they had blown it but in reality, Harper was a little amused by the two of them. She just wasn't showing it. Whatever awkwardness was there was cut short when the Sabina and Abby's shouting grew louder.

"Say 'uncle'", Sabina shouted.

"No!"

"Say 'uncle'!"

"Never!"

Sabina began to give Abby an even harder noogie. "Say 'uncle'!"

"Nev- Ow! N- Okay! Okay! I surrender!"

"You didn't say 'uncle'!"

"Uncle!"

The other three stood there, amused, as Sabina stopped and hopped off of Abby's back. She threw her arms around Abby in a large hug and even managed to lift her off the ground by a few inches. "I've missed you so much, man!"

"Holy shit! You've gotten stronger!"

"Yeah, they really whip us into shape over at the..." The two of them froze upon remembering they were not alone in the room.

"At the fire department, right?"

"Uh-huh. Yep. The lesbian volunteer fire department."

"That is definitely a real thing."

Sabina dropped Abby to the ground and now that the two of them were standing next to each other and not running around all over the place, the other three came across a strange revelation. "So, Sabina. This is Harper, my fiancé"

Harper, still thrown off by the revelation, awkwardly reached out her hand. "H- Hi, Sabina. I'm-"

"Harper. I know. Put that hand down. You're family now" Sabina lunged forward and gave Harper a hug so tight that she was afraid that her spine would snap in half. 

"Babe", Abby spoke up. "It's not really a hug unless you do it back."

Harper unsurely patted Sabina on the back. When Sabina let go, she and Abby noticed the confused looks on the others' faces. Abby chose to break the awkward silence. "You two must be Jane and Elena. I'm Abby, Sabina's cousin." Jane briefly lifted her hand in some sort of half-hearted attempt at a wave, while the slowly waking Elena continued to observe them. Abby leaned over to Sabina and began to whisper. "Hey, Sabina. Did you give your roommates anything before they came here and did they, in turn, give it to Harper?"

"It usually takes longer for it to kick in, dude", Sabina whispered back. "But no. I'm the only one who smokes weed here."

"Then why does everyone look like they've just seen a ghost?"

Everyone was afraid to talk, except for the not-quite-awake-yet Elena. "Hey, Jane. I think my eyes are still adjusting because I'm seeing two Sabinas."

"The one on the left is Sabina's cousin, babe."

Elena rubbed her eyes so she could see properly. "Oh, shit", she muttered.

"What are you guys talking about", Abby asked.

Harper took this one. "What we're saying, basically, is that you two look exactly the same."

Sabina and Abby, befuddled, looked at each other and then back to the rest of the group. "What", they asked simultaneously. "That's ridiculous."

"Sabina's hair has black roots and I'm naturally blonde. And she wears more makeup than I do."

"Plus, Abby's hair is slightly longer and well kempt and I just wake up in the morning and stick with my bedhead. I even apply hairspray."

"We look totally different", they said simultaneously again.

It seemed like the cousins weren't aware that they were talking at the same time but they did notice that the other three were still silent from the weirdness of the entire situation. "So, Sabina', Abby began, trying to diffuse the situation. "Why don't you show Harper and I to our rooms?"

"Oh, for sure. Just follow me" Sabina led Abby to her bedroom, Harper awkwardly shuffling behind her. The last thing Jane and Elena heard was Sabina reassuring the couple about Elena. "I'm really sorry about Elena. She's actually the smartest out of the three of us. She, like, just woke up right before you two showed up."

Jane turned to Elena and put an arm around her. "I think that went well. Don't you?"

"I'm so tired", Elena moaned. "Can we just lay in bed so I can rest and you can cuddle my face off?"

"Okay", Jane sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ERASE THE STATES!

Abby and Harper were staying in Sabina's bedroom for the weekend, while Sabina took the couch. Harper plopped herself down onto the bed beside her fiancé.

"So?"

Harper noticed Abby was watching her, eyes wide with anticipation. "So what?"

"Soooooooo what do you think of Sabina?"

"Sabina, your cousin?

Abby had no idea what Harper was getting at by stating the obvious but she went along with it. "Yeah"

"Your cousin? Sabina?"

"Yeah. Sabina is my cousin. That's the whole reason we're here in the first place."

"Sabina... Who is your cousin... She is your mother's sister's daughte-"

"Are you okay? I honestly don't understand what's so hard to grasp here."

"I was just wondering if... I don't know. Are you sure that you two aren't actually identical twins. Like, your parents got divorced and they each got one twin and they said you were cousins or maybe you didn't know about each other for years like in _Parent Trap_ or-"

"What are you talking about!?"

Harper was beyond exasperated about how Abby couldn't understand what she thought she had made perfectly clear. "Do you really not see the resemblance between you two?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Are you still on that? No, I don't see any resemblance"

"Are you serious? I mean, yeah, your hair looks different but that's not enough of..." She trailed off when she noticed the smug smirk on Abby's face. "What is it?"

"'Hair'. I see what this is about."

"What?"

"You're still worried about your bangs, that's all", Abby teased.

"What!? No! I just can't understand how you can't see... Why? Is there something wrong with my bangs?"

Now that Abby was on the spot, she began to nervously rub her hands. "Okay, look."

"Oh, god", Harper mumbled, internally panicking.

"Remember when you showed those pictures of how you looked in college? You know, you went blonde for a bit, you tried the pixie cut and always wore tank tops?"

Harper shuddered with embarrassment. "Yes and I regret all of it"

"Right but when you showed them to me, I thought it was really hot. It doesn't matter what I think of the bangs. All that matters is what YOU think of them."

Harper almost exploded. "Do you like my bangs or not!?"

"You have had the same hair the entire time we've known each other. Why is this such a big deal all of a sudden!?"

"Well, you know what? You..." She point at Abby, ready to tell her off. But how many bad things can you say about the woman you love more than literally anything else in the world. In Harper's case, nothing. So she just stood there in silence, looking like an idiot.

"I what?" Abby was almost eager for what Harper had to say about her. "Come on, babe. Say it."

Harper, now forced to give some sort of response, blurted out: "You're blonde!"

Abby lost it. She collapsed onto the bed, cackling at her fiancé's poor attempt at an insult. Harper couldn't help it and joined in the laughter, falling down onto the bed with her faces just inches away from Abby's. They were too far, she thought. And so Harper silenced Abby's infectious laughter with a kiss. 

"You're a bottom", said Harper. "That's my insult."

Abby let out a mock gasp. "I'm a top and you of all people should know that."

Harper didn't respond to Abby's remark. She was too busy focusing on something else. "Is that my sweater?"

"What?"

"That sweater you're wearing. The large, gray, oversized sweater that's too big for your hands to go through the sleeves the whole time. Is that my sweater?"

"...Yes. You didn't want it back, did you?"

Harper moved forward again and kissed Abby on the forehead. "No. You look adorable in it."

Abby got flustered and turned as red as a tomato. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." After another stretch of silence, Abby started to chuckle. "What is it?"

"I can't believe you guys think Sabina and I look alike."

Harper scoffed. "I can't believe you don't. You really don't see anything similar between you two?"

Abby racked her brain, trying to figure out how everyone thought they looked they same. "Um... I'm pretty sure we have the same eye color?"

Harper stifled a laugh. "Never mind. Anyway, I'm sorry that it made me act so weird around her."

"It's okay. We can just go out there and talk to her right now and-" Abby lifted herself up by her arms before having a realization. "Wait, no. We can't. She's got a virtual date with Riley. It's okay, though. We've got all weekend." She fell back onto the bed but she saw that Harper's smile had faded away.

"Oh, right. That's happening."

"Wait, what's wrong? I asked you, like, a million times if you were cool with it and you said you were."

Harper turned onto her back so she was facing away from Abby. "I am. But at the same time, it's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Do you not want her to come to the wedding? Because I can talk to Sabina about it. I don't think Riley would want to even want to come to her ex's wed-"

"No, it's no that. I mean, it sort of is. It's nothing. Let's just forget it."

Abby sat up on the bed, so she could look Harper in the eyes. "Come on. You can tell me anything."

"Okay." Harper took a deep breath and sat up, ready to say something that she knew Abby wouldn't like. "Okay, so you know how I've been saying that you and Sabina are pretty much identical"

Abby didn't even answer the question. She knew exactly what Harper was going to say next. And she didn't like it. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

Abby threw up her arms in frustration. "I know exactly what you're going to say. You're going to say that you think Sabina and I look the same, for some reason. And then you're going to say that it'll be weird seeing Sabina dating Riley because you'll see it and it'll somehow look like I'M dating Riley. Am I wrong?" Harper shamefully shook her head. She let out an exasperated groan. "Are you really still upset about that misunderstanding from that stupid Christmas party!? So much has happened since then! We're engaged, for Christ's sake!"

Harper tried to fight back tears as she argued back. "It's not that simple!"

"But you're still jealous of Riley!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why would it be weird for her to date Sabina? What's the problem with Riley going out with someone who you think looks just like me if it isn't you still being hung up and jealous even though she and I never even flirted with each other!?"

"Look, it's... It's complicated, okay? I don't think I can say what it is."

"Do you want me to tell my cousin that she has to stop seeing the woman she really likes because my wife doesn't want it and won't tell me why!?" Abby was turning red but it wasn't out of anger anymore. Before long, she began to sniffle.

Harper, after wiping her own eyes, embraced Abby and tried to comfort her. "Oh, god. Abby, don't cry. I'm sorry. I-"

But it was too late. Soon, tears were sliding down Abby's face. "Do you not trust me", she sobbed. "Did you really think I would leave you for whoever else came my way?"

Harper started stroking Abby's back. "That's not it. That's not it at all. I do trust you, I promise. I love you so much."

It was getting more and more difficult to talk the harder she cried but Abby still managed to get a few words out. "Then wh- W- Why does this make you s- so upset?"

Harper let out another deep sigh. "I can't say why."

Abby pushed herself out of Harper's grasp. "I- I- I need to be alone right now."

"Abby..."

But Harper's calls didn't work. Abby, still sobbing, stormed out the door, leaving Harper alone in the bedroom.

Abby locked herself in the bathroom and cried for what felt like hours. When she finally left, she felt completely drained. She trudged over to the living room, feeling completely shut off from her surroundings. She didn't see Sabina sitting on the couch. And she didn't hear her when Sabina started addressing her.

"Oh hey, nerd."

Abby didn't hear anything. She was too spaced out. Instead, she just stared blankly at Sabina. Sabina was turning on her laptop, so she didn't actually see the look on Abby's face. She just caught a glimpse of her entering the room. She did take note of her cousin's silence, which she mistook for think she interrupted something.

"Oh, don't worry. My date with Riley isn't for another hour. I'm really excited, though! She's really cool and funny and nice. And she's just so h-" It was then that Sabina looked over at Abby and fell silent. Abby's eyes were red and slightly swollen from her crying and she looked destroyed. Sabina rushed over to her cousin and squeezed her as tightly as she could. Abby was still taking everything in so it was a few seconds before she reciprocated the hug.

"You okay", Sabina asked, a twinge of panic in her voice.

Again, it took a brief moment for Abby to actually process the question, leading to a small stretch of silence before she gave an honest answer. "I don't know", she muttered, raspily.

"Did something happen with you and Harper?"

Silence again. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Is there anything I can do?"

This time, the answer was quick. "No, I don't want to distract you from anything."

Sabina released Abby from the hug so she could look her straight in the eyes. "Hey! You're the only family I've got left and I'm not gonna just brush you aside 'cause you ask me to, okay? My date with Riley isn't for another hour but I don't care if I miss it because I've got your back. If I just started my date and you came up to me and asked for my help getting rid of a dead body, I would do that shit because I fucking love you! You got that? I'd be risking throwing away my future with this really cool woman AND my career to help you do that because we're family!"

Sabina's strange ramblings about family was enough for Abby to finally crack a smile. "Do you really that I killed someone", she chuckled.

"What? No!", an amused Sabina responded. "I just tend to ramble. I don't have a filter. You of all people should know that" The two of them shared a laugh before Sabina reiterated: "Is there anything I can do?"

Abby rubbed her eyes. "Honestly, it would just be nice to have someone to talk to."

Sabina stepped aside, giving Abby room to walk over and sit on the couch. "I will gladly do so", she said in a false proper tone. The two plopped themselves down onto the couch, Abby taking up more room. "So... Do you wanna talk about what happened or..."

"Honestly", Abby shrugged. "I'd rather talk about anything else right now. I just need some sort of distraction." She eyed Sabina's laptop. "Are you excited for your date with Riley?"

Sabina ran her fingers through her hair. "Honestly, I'm a little nervous."

"What", asked a thrown off Abby. "But you're Sabina Wilson. You're the bravest person I've ever met. I mean, you're a badass lady spy, for god's sake!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just..." She let out a sigh. "Like I said before, I don't have a filter. And that kinda means that... I'm bad at flirting", she confessed.

"You? Bad at flirting? Remember when we were in our early twenties? Every bar we went to, women would just throw themselves at you."

"Yeah but, back then, all I had to do was give them a look and, next thing I knew, they were back at our apartment. I really like this girl and, this time, I actually have to open my mouth and say things."

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

Sabina glared at her cousin. "I tried flirting with Jane and that didn't work out. I tried flirting with Elena and that didn't work out. Before I knew it, they're dating each other and I'm their poor, single roommate. It's like a even gayer, sitcom version of _The Legend of Korra_ "

Abby politely nodded but it was clear that she didn't get the reference. So she chose not to hide it. "I don't know what that is."

" _Legend of Korra? Avatar?"_ Abby shook her head and Sabina looked at her like she had grown a second head. "It's an animated show. It's a sequel to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and-" She stopped talking after hearing Abby laugh. "What is it?"

Abby tauntingly smirked at Sabina. "...And you called me a nerd."

"Hey! I'm not a nerd! I'm a geek", Sabina corrected. She put a finger to her temple. "The stuff I keep in here? It's not gonna get me a college degree"

"I keep forgetting you didn't go to college."

"I didn't have to motivation."

"You could've met a lot of beautiful women if you went..."

"Okay, besides that."

Abby let out a loud laugh while Sabina stayed quiet. She looked at her cousin and the gears in her head began to turn.

"Hey, Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..."

"For once"

"Shut up", Sabina exclaimed, trying not to laugh. "I actually have an idea!"

"What is it?"

Sabina awkwardly rubbed her hands together, like an old-school supervillain. She was about to ask a lot of Abby. "Can you help me out with my date with Riley?"

"Uh, sure? What do you mean? Like, give you advice or something? We have time before your date and-"

Sabina shook her head. "No, I mean. When I'm on my date, can you stand behind my laptop and guide me through what I'm supposed to do?"

Abby's eyes widened. She was not expecting that at all, even if Sabina said she was bad at flirting. "Are... Are you serious?"

Sabina turned red with embarrassment. "You're right. This was a dumb idea. Just forget it."

As Sabina awkwardly babbled on, Abby thought on her offer. She and Harper certainly weren't doing anything that night anymore. And this could be a decent distraction from everything. Plus, Sabina was willing to help her with her hypothetical dead body situation, so why not help out the only family she has? "No. Sabina, it's okay. I'll do it. I'll help you."

Sabina immediately pulled Abby in for another large hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You're the best!"

"Anything for my favorite cousin", said Abby, hugging her back. As they were having a moment, Abby began thinking again and came across a few old memories. "Hey, Sabina?"

The two let go of each other. "What's up?"

"Okay, so you know how we just talked about when we always went to bars in our early twenties and you picked up all those girls? Do you remember that sometimes the girls would leave to go to the bathroom and then they'd walk out and-"

"And then they'd go up to you because they thought you were me", Sabina finished. "Yeah, I remember that. Good times."

Abby was thinking about what Harper had said. "It happened a lot, though."

Sabina nonchalantly shrugged. "Eh. We were all drunk."

"Yeah, I guess so." The voices of the other three girls echoed in her brain. "Harper seems to really think we look identical."

"Jane and Elena think that too."

"What do you think would have them think that?"

They sat in silence, trying to figure out the answer. "Well", Sabina began. "We're white."

"And all white girls look the same", they jested, simultaneously.

"That's totally it", Abby laughed.

"We solved it", joked Sabina, high-fiving her cousin.

The two went on to discuss what Sabina should do on her date, confident in their differences and forever oblivious to their facial similarities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, mfs! I managed to work in a reference to Mackenzie Davis' look in Dark Fate!


	3. Chapter 3

Harper was lying flat on the bed in the dark, starting at the ceiling. She wasn't crying despite feeling completely distraught by her argument with Abby. Instead, she just felt drained and lifeless. She could just lay there forever and let the world pass her by and she wouldn't even notice any of it happening. She just laid there and thought back on all of her mistakes in silence. Or it would be silent if it wasn't for that infernal knocking at the bedroom door. She ignored it for as long as she could until she heard the voice that belonged to the person on the other side of the door.

"Hello", the voice called out. Harper tried to ignore her. "Excuse me? Sabina's cousin's fiancé?"

She couldn't ignore the voice for very long. "Who is it", she half-heartedly responded.

"This is Elena. I'm one of Sabina's roommates. Is it okay if I come in?"

She'd rather be alone. But now she really wanted to know why Elena she had just met wanted to talk to her so much. And so, curiosity got the better of her. "Uh, sure"

Elena opened the door and entered the room. "Oh. It's, um, pretty dark in here." She reached for the light switch, prompting Harper to throw a pillow over her face so she wouldn't be blinded by the lights. "That's better", Elena remarked after turning on the lights. She look over at the tall woman who was covering her face with a pillow. She took notice of this. "Are you feeling okay? Like, do you get migraines are something?"

Harper threw the pillow off her face and started to adjust her eyes to the light. "No, I'm just drained. She sat upright as the raven-haired girl sat beside her on the bed. "So why are you here... Elena, right?"

"Yep. That's me, Elena Houghlin. First of all", Elena started, feeling awkward. "I just wanted to apologize for being half-asleep and insulting your bangs when we were introduced. I don't think I made a very good first impression."

Harper wanted to chuckle and reassure Elena that, while she was correct, she shouldn't concern herself with it. But the whole argument with Abby had left her tired and lifeless. It was hard for her to process anything, really. 

"You okay", asked Elena.

Harper lifted her head back up. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. I apologized about before and you just kind of sat there and didn't say anything... Do you want me to leave? I'm sorry if-"

"No. It's fine. You're fine. Don't worry about it."

Elena nodded along, unsure of how to approach the situation or explain why she was even there in the first place. So she felt it best to cut to the chase. "So we have pretty thin walls here and Sabina complains about it all the time, so-"

Harper held up her hand to silence Elena. "I know where you're going with this"

Elena looked somewhat befuddled. "You do?"

"Yeah. You want to warn me about how I'm going to hear you guys at night. It's okay. I was going to warn you about the same thing."

This left Elena even more befuddled. "No. What? No! I mean, thanks for the heads up but no!"

Harper, now turning a deep shade of red, looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. What were you going to say?"

Elena was cautious to reply due to the awkwardness brought on by Harper. "I, uh... I was just going to say that Jane and I heard your argument? You know, because the walls are thin?"

"Oh. You... You heard all that?" Harper kept looking down, afraid that this near stranger would judge her for the situation. 

Elena shrugged. "Bits and pieces, really" She noticed the brunette deliberately trying to avoid eye contact. "Are you okay?" Harper stayed silent, leading Elena's anxiety to heighten. "You know what? I'm sorry. We barely know each other. I shouldn't have even come here." She began to aimlessly point at the door. "I'll just let myself out."

"No!", Harper instinctively shouted, startling Elena and causing her to freeze in place. Harper may have wanted to be alone at first but she was wrong. She couldn't be alone. Not anymore. She couldn't be alone with the thoughts of all that she had done to Abby. She took a deep breath to calm herself down so she wouldn't scare Elena away. "I'm sorry. I just... I need someone to talk to. You can leave if you want but I just don't want to be alone right now."

Elena gave Harper a small but reassuring smile. "I get that"

Harper half-heartedly returned the smile. "Thank you."

"So who's Riley?" With that, Harper's smile was gone. "I'm sorry was that too much?"

"No, it's okay. It's just kind of a sore topic."

"Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want you. I mean, you barely know me."

Harper shook her head. "No. No, I want to talk about it. I mean, I don't really want to but I NEED to. I need to if I want to make things right with Abby."

"...Okay. If you say so. So, who's Riley?"

Harper took another deep breath, ready to unload all of her baggage onto her fiancé's cousin's roommate. This was where she was at now. She wasn't very proud of it. But Elena seemed nice when she wasn't sleepily insulting her bangs. She could tell her the situation. If Abby could trust Riley, then she could trust this person. She would probably have to meet Riley in the future anyway if she and Sabina were dating. It was time for her to actually decide to tell her story.

"Riley was my girlfriend in high school. Neither of us were out at the time. I ended up throwing her under the bus when we were both cornered so no one would think I was gay. Last year, when I brought Abby over for Christmas and I still wasn't out yet, the two of them ended up meeting each other and then they hung out a bit. And they hung out so much because I was so insistent on hiding myself that I... I began to push her away." It may have been the tears welling up in her eyes or the blank stare on Elena's face but Harper couldn't seem to read the other girl. She took a guess anyway. "You probably think the worst of me after hearing that."

Elena was clearly unsure of how to approach this situation but she tried her best to dance around any sort of judgement. "I mean, I haven't really heard the full story yet. And after a few embarrassing moments, I've been told that I should let people finish talking before jumping to conclusions."

Harper could tell that Elena was trying not to smile upon remembering these 'embarrassing moments' and that smile was indeed infectious. It gave Harper enough confidence to continues. "Long story short", she sighed. "Everything ended up working out in the end. I came out to my parents. Abby and I got engaged. I apologized to Riley. We even ran into her at pride earlier this year and it seemed like everything was cool."

"So what's the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard the two of you argue though the wall. You don't want Riley to date Sabina."

Harper defiantly shook her head. "No. That's... That's not it at all."

"Okay but you think seeing Sabina and Riley together will be weird because Sabina and Abby look so much alike."

"No that's... Okay. That's kind of the case. It's complicated."

Elena, always the cautious one while Sabina was a rolling ball of chaos and Jane was punch-first-ask-questions-later, was careful to approach the situation. She did not want to do anything that would upset anyone. "Again, if you don't want to-"

"I need to", Harper blurted. "I..." She sighed again. "Abby and I almost broke up during Christmas and part of that was because... I was jealous when they were hanging out. When I see Sabina, she looks so much like Abby. And I feel like if I saw her with Riley, it'd just be a reminder about how I almost lost her. And it'd be a reminder of how I treated Riley. And..." She paused when she saw the look on Elena's face. Now she could read her. Harper looked at her inquisitively and, to Elena's surprise, a light smirk appeared on her face. "You're judging me, aren't you?"

Elena, famously awkward, began to twirl her hair as she let out an obviously fake scoff. "What? Nooooooooo. I'm not... Why would you... No, I..." Harper raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "Okay, fine. But, like, only a little. Sorry", she winced.

Harper chuckled. "No, it's okay. I mean, I guess why I couldn't say it before is because I would have to admit it. And I do admit it. And now that, I'm saying it out loud... It sounds really stupid."

Now Elena began to chuckle as well. "Yeah, it is a little stupid."

"This whole thing is stupid!"

"It is!"

The two of them were full-on chortling now. "I like you, Elena. You're a really good listener."

Elena smiled proudly. "I've been told that. Just don't ask me to talk. I'm, uh, not very good at that."

Harper laughed again. Maybe this trip was a good idea, despite her argument with Abby... She had upset Abby so much. "This whole thing is stupid and I made Abby upset over it."

"Yeah, that's... not ideal." Harper shot her a confused look. "Sorry. Like I said, bad at talking."

Harper rubbed her eyes. "I need to make things right with Abby."

Elena eyed her. "I would say that you need to make things right with everyone."

"Everyone?"

"How was your apology to Riley?"

Harper was confused by the question but she went along with it anyway. "I told her I was sorry."

"...Aaaaaand?"

"That's it."

"Was it really an apology, then?"

This was an incredibly simple conclusion but Harper felt as if she had just been enlightened. "Oh my God. You're so right. You are really great to talk to."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Cool... So, uh, can you maybe tell my girlfriend that?"

Speak of the devil, the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it", asked Harper.

The door opened and, lo and behold, Jane poked her head into the room. "Hi", she said, somewhat timidly. "Sorry. I was just looking for Elena."

Elena, unsure of Jane's true intentions, awkwardly raised a hand. "Uh, right here, babe."

Jane put on a smile, half-soft and half-forced. "Hi, babe. Sorry. I was just making sure things were okay."

"Yeah. Everything is... fine."

"Okay. Just playing it safe." Jane left the room as quickly as she had entered it, baffling Elena and Harper.

"What just happened", asked Harper.

"I don't know", said a suspicious Elena. "But I get the feeling that she's gonna reenter the room at any momen-"

Before Elena could even finish, the door flew open and Jane entered the room again. "Now, I couldn't help but overhear everything you two have been saying..."

"Oh-no", Elena muttered under her breath while Harper just sat on the bed, no idea what was happening.

"So I was just wondering if I could simply say my own thoughts on the situation."

Elena gave Harper a look telling her not to indulge her tough and well-meaning but socially inept girlfriend. But to Elena's dismay, Harper said "Uh, sure? I mean, why not?"

"Okay, so you already apologized to this Riley, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So why would you do it again?"

"I guess because I felt like it wasn't good enough considering everything I did."

"But if everything seems okay between the two of you, do you need to apologize again?"

Harper was very confused with what this stranger was trying to say. "I mean, if I had issues, however dumb they were, with Abby setting up Sabina with Riley, then maybe that means that those issues aren't resolved?"

"Okay but look at it like-"

"Hey, babe", Elena interrupted. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second."

"Now!"

Elena, usually the most upbeat and excitable of the group did not sound happy. Jane, rightfully caught off guard, left the room while Elena followed, leaving Harper still sitting on the bed with no idea was was going on anymore.

"Babe, what are you doing", Elena asked in an exasperated but hushed tone.

Jane shrugged. "The same thing you were doing. Giving relationship advice."

"Yeah, BAD relationship advice."

"How was that bad?"

"Harper is trying to make a fresh start and you're trying to prevent her from doing that."

"From what I heard, I think she already had her fresh start"

Elena buried her head in her hands, exasperated by the whole affair. Recently, she and Jane had been stuck in an ongoing argument. Elena, the most down-to-earth of the Angel trio, was of the opinion that people in relationships should be open to their significant other. Jane, who was new to the dating game, was still pretty closed off but was sure that her way was still the way to go. It was a conflict of personality, to say the least, but they cared for each other so much that they could still bear it all together.

However, with this latest development, Elena was reaching her limit. She let out an tired sigh. "Look, Jane... I love you but... I get that you think your whole 'don't be open' thing is good for you. But don't try and enforce it on other people just so you can prove a point to me! I've had to deal with shit like this before so I know my way around these situations. So can you please just let me help this girl out!?"

Jane was partially hurt but also partially saddened. But she wasn't going to be open now. She wasn't going to let Elena win. "Fine. Be that way", she huffed before storming away.

"Jane, don't..." But Jane wasn't having it. She shut herself back in their room, ignoring Elena the whole time. Elena took a deep breath, trying to save face in front of Harper before re-entering the room.

"Sorry about that"

Maybe it was because she was engaged to a famously bad liar but Harper was starting to get pretty good at telling when someone isn't being honest. "Is everything okay with you two?"

Elena groaned lightly. "I'd rather not go into it if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, of course."

"I will say that Jane is pretty new to relationships so she doesn't really give the best relationship advice. I mean, she's trying but she doesn't have much experience."

"So I shouldn't have listened to anything she said?"

"I mean, if she's teaching you how to fight, then you should absolutely listen to everything she tells you to do. But in this situation..." She took Harper's phone, which was sitting on the mattress and handed it to her. "I think you should give that girl a proper apology."

Harper sat there, contemplating what to do, wondering if what she would do would make things better or worse. She looked up at Elena. "Could I have a bit of privacy."

Elena gave another comforting and infectious smile. "Sure thing", she answered before walking out the door.

Harper took one last deep breath before bringing herself to enter Riley's number into her phone before putting it up to her ear and waiting as the phone rang for what felt like forever. And suddenly, Riley's voice came through on the other end.

"Hello?"

Harper was petrified. Doing this was easier said than done and now that she was actually doing it, she was internally screaming.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Harper, shaking, managed to open her mouth. "H-hi, Riley. It's me, Harper."

Every stretch of silence before responses felt like an eternity. "Oh, hey, Harper. Are you calling 'cause of Abby? I have a Zoom meeting with her cousin in a little bit, actually."

Harper nervously cleared her throat. "Actually, I... I was, uh... I actually wanted to talk to you if that's okay?"

"Oh", Riley responded, flatly. "What, um, did you wanna say?"

"Riley, I'm..." Her voice was starting to crack the more she trembled. But she knew she had to power through. "Riley, I'm really sorry for what I did in high school."

"Uh... I told you. It's water under the bridge, man."

"No, I... I mean, I know I said I was sorry but I don't think that I... I don't... I was just afraid that wasn't good enough."

She swore she could hear Riley scoff. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... What I did back then was terrible. I completely betrayed you. And I'm not sure if any apology could really make up for that. You deserved so much better than that... You deserved so much better than me."

There was an even longer stretch of silence as Riley thought of her response. But Harper wasn't afraid anymore. She was ready to admit the truth. About everything. To everyone. 

"Thank you. That means a lot, really." Riley wasn't done talking but Harper had already let out a huge sigh of relief. "But everything is cool now, I mean it. Plus, you know, silver lining. You went on to meet Abby and I went on to meet Sabina, who's just fucking awesome, you know?"

There was something liberating about having a casual conversation with Riley again without any awkwardness or regret anymore. "Yeah. I, uh, I actually just met her."

Riley, for reasons Harper didn't know, lowered her tone. "Okay, do you have any advice? I wanna keep this girl around."

Harper stifled a laugh. "Just be yourself. You're... honestly great, Riley. She's going to love you. Trust me on that. Also, try not to act too surprised when you facetime her and see how much she looks like Abby"

"She doesn't look that much like Abby. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Sabina is hotter", Riley joked in a deadpan tone.

That was enough to get an honest laugh out of Harper. "Okay, Well, don't let me keep you from your date."

"Cool, yeah. Talk to you later. And Harper?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the apology."

"Thank you for listening."

"Welp", Riley sighed. "See ya.

"Bye. Don't be a stranger"

Harper heard a little ding on her phone, signifying that Riley had hung up. She sat there for a bit, thinking on all that had just happened. And she felt good. Like a giant weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. But that didn't mean she was done yet.

"Okay, Elena. I know you were listening in on me. You can come back in."

Elena practically sped back into the room, sporting a big grin. "You killed that!"

"I did, didn't I", Harper squealed, high-fiving Elena so hard that they both gripped their hands in pain afterwards. "So did you see Abby at all? She didn't leave, did she?"

"Oh, she's helping Sabina with her big facetime date. She's gonna give her advice from behind the computer like a sitcom or something"

Harper chuckled. "Well, it's going to be a while before I'm actually able to apologize and talk to her." She turned to Elena, filled with curiosity and eager to return the favor. "So do you want to talk about what's going on with you and Jane?"

Elena groaned and laid flat on the bed. "Where do I start?


	4. Chapter 4

Sabina sat in front of herp laptop screen, waiting for Riley to accept her call. She looked up at Abby, who was standing on the other side of her, hiding out of view from the webcam. Abby looked excited for Sabina but the usual agent of chaos was nervously bouncing her leg.

"Do you know I've taken down terrorists?"

Abby was certainly not expecting this kind of talk before Sabina's date. "What?"

"Do you know I've taken down terrorists?"

"Yeah, man. You brag about it, all the time."

Sabina looked up from the screen, clearly anxious. "Then why am I so scared to talk to a girl? Let alone a girl I've been texting for weeks now?"

To Sabina's surprise, Abby let out a small laugh. "'Bina, that's normal. I mean, I know you're not normal at all but this just means that you really like Riley."

Sabina clutched her arm. "I do. I know I do. But, like, I don't really wanna mess it up."

"Well, then. Just be yourself."

"That'll just make things worse!"

Abby reached over and grabbed Sabina by the arms to keep her still. "Hey, look at me, okay. You're Sabina Wilson. You're naturally charming. You two have been hitting it off for weeks now. She is going to loooooooove you!"

"Yeah but-"

Suddenly, a chiming noise came from the computer. Sabina looked back at the screen and noticed that Riley had accepted Sabina's invite and she was in the virtual waiting room. "This is it", Sabina sighed.

Abby went back behind the laptop. "Remember make sure it doesn't look like you're looking at me, okay?"

Sabina gave the thumbs up before hitting the mouse and letting Riley into the meeting.

"Hi", Riley greeted. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Loud and clear."

"Great."

"Great."

They both went silent, though not out of any awkwardness. Sabina and Riley just kept looking at their screens, wearing smiles of admiration. Abby gestured at Sabina to keep talking, almost throwing her off her path.

"So... We are doing this, huh?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I guess we are. Sorry if I seem off right now. I just got off a call with my ex."

Both Abby and Sabina didn't expect that at all, least of all Abby. She leaned in closer to really hear what Riley had to say.

Riley let out an exaggerated groan. "Ugh. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." 

Sabina looked up at Abby, desperate to know the situation. So she decided that, for her cousin's sake, she had to go along with this. "Oh, is, uh... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, things are okay between us. You know her actually. She's Abby's girlfriend."

"Oh, Harper! Yeah! You told me all about you and Harper. She's here right now, actually." She was trying her best not to look at Abby, who was on the edge of her seat. "So things are okay between you guys? Because Abby's here too and I don't want to talk shit about her fiancé", she jested.

"Oh, no. It's all good. She actually called to apologize. Well, apologize again. It's cool. I mean, it hurt at the time but it's been long enough that things are okay, I guess."

"I get that."

Sabina wanted to steer the conversation away from this so she was not focusing on Abby at all, who was sitting there, looking emotionless. She was thinking about what Riley had said. Not too long after the two of them had gotten into an argument about Riley, Harper had called Riley to apologize yet again. On one hand, Abby was impressed. On the other hand, maybe she shouldn't have stormed out. Should she go to Harper now? She had to focus on her cousin right now. She had to help Sabina.

"So...", Sabina began. "Do you listen to Girl in Red?"

Riley scoffed. "Yeah, of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't be on a date with you."

"No, I really mean it? Like, do you like her songs or..."

Despite the poor video quality, Sabina could see Riley turn red with embarrassment. "Oh! Oh, yeah! Yeah, I love her stuff!"

Riley and Sabina talked for what felt like ages. Abby was right there, behind the laptop, guiding her cousin through the whole thing. To her surprise, Sabina and Riley were both... awkward, in a way. Sabina, her cousin, the badass secret agent, was awkward around girls. Riley, the laid-back lesbian she befriend over the holidays, was also awkward on dates. She wasn't used to any of this. Almost as if they brought out the awkwardness in each other.

But that wasn't it, she realized. They were just... being themselves and that was it. Sabina's parents disowned her for being gay, which led her to a life of crime for years until she was recruited to Townsend. Riley was tormented in high school after the girl she thought she loved threw her under the bus in order to avoid being outed. They both understandably had trust issues. But after only a few weeks of texting and one virtual date, the two of them felt comfortable and safe when talking to each other. And this all came to a head later on in the date.

"So you're gonna be alone for the Holidays", asked Riley, curiously.

"I mean, I'll probably try to visit Abby at some point but other than that, I guess I'm on my own", Sabina shrugged. She was used to spending the holidays alone, even with the occasional visit from her cousin. "There's, like, a fifty-fifty chance I'm working around that time anyway, so..."

"Well, what about your roommates?"

"Elena has two moms so she doesn't really have anything to worry about. So she and Jane are just gonna go visit them"

Riley awkwardly rubbed her neck, nervous about what she was about to say. "Well... How about... What if I come over and spend Christmas with you?"

Sabina froze, unsure of how to respond. Abby, who was starting to drift off now that the date was going so well, was brought back down to earth by Riley's question.

Sabina cleared her throat. "Uh... I mean... Are you sure? I don't wanna get in the way of any of your plans."

Riley brushed off Sabina's concerns. "No, it's cool. My family will understand and, to be honest, being back in town kind of sucks. Besides, I'd love to actually see you in person"

Sabina looked up ever so slightly so she could look at Abby without Riley noticing. She gave her cousin a look that said 's.o.s.' Abby, who knew her cousin well enough to know what she wants, nodded aggressively.

After stammering for a few seconds, Sabina finally gave her answer. "Okay."

Riley lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I would love for you to come visit"

Riley couldn't stop smiling. "Okay! Great! Cool!"

"Cool!"

Riley tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know this seems kind of fast but, like, I really like you. A lot. I figured that I should just be honest, considering all that's happened to us."

"Yeah" was all Sabina could say. She stared admirably at Riley. She felt the same about her but she knew that, if what she felt was true, she couldn't keep lying to her. "Hey. Speaking of honesty... Ugh, this isn't gonna be easy to say. But if we're being honest with each other, I need to come clean"

Riley grew nervous again. "What is it?"

Abby thought Sabina was going to come clean about what was going on with the date and braced herself for Riley's reaction. But even she couldn't have guessed what Sabina was about to do.

Sabina exhaled deeply. "Riley, I'm a... I'm a secret agent."

Abby looked at Sabina in complete shock, while Sabina looked like she had just finished running a marathon.

"What are you doing", Abby mouthed. Sabina ignored her to see how Riley would react.

Riley, however, thought that Sabina was was simply telling a bad joke and gave out a fake chuckle. "Sure, dude. And I'm Captain Marvel"

"No, I'm serious", said Sabina, confidently. "I am a secret agent. I'm an agent of Townsend, which is an international organization that recruits women to-"

Riley was looking at Sabina like she had grown a second head. She was beginning to think that she wasn't lying or telling a bad joke but the truth. "Wait, hold on", she said, cutting Sabina off. "Are... Are you being serious right now?"

Sabina shrugged, seemingly so used to her occupation that it no longer seemed abnormal. "Yeah"

"You're actually a spy?"

"Yeah. I was gonna wait to tell you. But I really like you and I wanted to tell you now before it gets in the way in the future. I don't want you to think I'm flaky. I just want you to know the truth."

Abby and Sabina sat quietly, feeling tense, waiting for Riley to respond. Abby didn't no what was going on but Sabina was looking at the screen. Sabina could see Riley brush her fingers through her hair, clearly processing the entire revelation. Part of Sabina was nervous about what she had to say. But the other part of her was wishing that she was the one brushing her hands through Riley's hair.

Growing impatient, Sabina finally decided to break the silence, as she was usually one to do so. "So what do you think"

To Sabina's relief, Riley was smiling. "Honestly? I think I it's really cool."

Abby could see Sabina's face light up and she felt the same sense of relief wash over her. Sabina was grinning so hard that her face began to hurt. "Really!?"

"Yeah, that's fucking awesome. Plus, I kind suspected that there was never a Volunteer Lesbian Fire Department"

"Yeah, that's just too good to be true", Sabina chuckled.

"So", Riley began. "Does Abby know?"

"Oh, yeah. Abby knows. In fact..." Sabina looked up at Abby, intentionally making sure that Riley noticed. "Hey, Abby!", she falsely greeted her cousin. Abby was growing more and more confused but decided to go along with what Sabina was doing. She waved at Sabina and then immediately felt stupid because she knew Riley still couldn't see her.

"Oh, Abby's there? Tell her I said hi!"

Sabina looked back down at the screen. "Just give me one second, okay?"

Riley nodded and Sabina got up from her seat and walked behind the laptop. She knelt down to Abby's eye level.

"What are you doing", Abby whispered so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear her.

"I'm all good", Sabina whispered back, throwing a thumbs up.

"What?"

"I got this. I don't need help anymore", Sabina reassured her cousin.

Without warning, Abby threw her arms around her cousin. Sabina was caught off guard but soon returned the hug. "I'm so proud of you", Abby whispered into her cousin's ear.

"Thanks, man... Now let go of me. I have a date to get back to."

Abby let go of Sabina and, filled with a new sense of confidence, marched back to the bedroom, while Sabina sat back down in front of her laptop.

"Sorry about that."

Riley rested her head on her hand. "It's okay" She bit her bottom lip, which made Sabina's stomach drop. "So... If you're a spy... Do you work out."

Sabina tried her best to stay cool. "Hell yeah, I work out", she winked.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm just really burnt out, I guess"

Elena was lying flat on the bed, venting out all her frustrations about Jane. Harper sat upright beside her, listening politely to all she had to say. It was the least she could do after Elena had helped her out just minutes before.

"Jane can be soft, especially when it's just the two of us. But a lot of the time she's a brick wall. Silent. Stoic. Sturdy. Strong. Just... so strong."

"Elena?"

Elena snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"You drifted off and started gushing about how hot Jane is again"

Elena turned red. "Sorry. I don't know why I keep doing that." Harper knew exactly why Elena kept doing this but decided that it was best not to say. "Where was I?"

"Something about talking to a wall"

"Okay, right. So Jane had a different..." Elena was careful not to reveal to Harper that she and her roommates were, in fact, spies. "She's had a different upbringing than me. She's gone through a lot. And she's not really the touchy-feely type, I guess. She's really closed off and not very open."

"Well, that's normal. People tend to close themselves off after they've been hurt."

Elena rubbed her eyes. "And I get that. I really do. It's just that..." She let out a long, tired sigh. "She's so convinced that this is the way you're supposed to do it that she thinks that everyone should do the same." She lifted her head so she could look at Harper. "You saw what happened. She tried to talk you into doing the same thing."

"Yeah, I noticed"

Elena sat upright and rested her head on on her hand. "I just don't think that this is something that space or trust is going to fix."

The word 'space' made Harper's stomach turn. She told Abby she needed 'space' and she almost lost her for good. She felt almost as if it was her mission to make sure that it didn't happen to anyone else. She knew what she had to do. She placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. "I know I'm just an outsider here but... If you ask me, I think you should show her that she's wrong."

Elena looked at her with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean by that is that you need to let her know how much you love her. Prove her wrong by actually showing her what it's really like to be loved. If all this is new to her, then teach her. Just be patient with her. That's all."

Elena didn't say anything. She just thought back to how she got exasperated with Jane and told her off. Jane may have been in the wrong but she should've been more patient with her. Granted, Jane shouldn't have been butting in and forcing her views onto Harper but Elena knew what Jane had gone through. She was allowed to be exasperated but she still needed Jane to know how loved she was.

"I don't know", Harper sighed. "Was that anything?"

"It was kind of what I needed." Elena smiled her infectious smile and Harper knew that she was successful in her quest.

But Harper received a reminder that she still wasn't done when the door opened up and Abby walked in. Abby examined the two and had no clue what was happening but still had enough faith in Harper to not think anything bad was happening. Harper was almost afraid to speak because she didn't want to accidentally say anything that would upset Abby even more. So thankfully, Abby was the first one to speak.

"Hey"

"Hey", Harper responded, shyly.

It wasn't much but they were still talking to each other.

"What's, uh, going on", Abby asked.

Harper instinctively let go of Elena's shoulder. "Elena helped me with what was going on so I decided to her out with her situation."

"Oh", Abby remarked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah"

Elena could practically feel the tension between the two of them so she knew that it was time for her to step out. "Well", she said, clearing her throat. "Thanks for helping me, Harper."

"Oh, yeah. No problem. Thank you for helping me." Harper extended her hand, anticipating Elena to shake it. Instead, to her surprise, Elena wrapped her arms around Harper in an appreciative hug. She released Harper and left for the door. Before she exited, however, she stopped next to Abby, smiled, and patted her on the shoulder without saying a word. Abby smiled back and, with that, Elena went to go talk to Jane.

Abby turned to Harper, still smiling. "She seems nice."

"Yeah", Harper replied, wearing a half-hearted smile. "She's just this really chill dork. Kind of awkward but also, like, really easy to talk to."

Abby sat down on the bed beside Harper, wanting to talk to her but still feeling a bit weary. But she figured it would be best to cut to the chase. "So I was, uh, helping Sabina with her big date and I heard Riley mention that you called her"

Even Harper was baffled by this. "She said that? On a date? Wow... I mean, we weren't great socially back in the day but she really hasn't changed, has she?"

Abby shrugged. "Sabina's never been great socially either. They really complete each other". Harper chuckled softly but was clearly still a bit drained. Abby decided to continue what she had to say and hope for the best. "I think that was really big of you to apologize to her again", she said, slowly reaching out her hand to put on Harper's shoulder.

Harper solemnly shook her head, causing Abby to freeze her hand. "Don't say that. Don't... Don't congratulate me for doing something I should have done years ago."

Abby finally grabbed hold of Harper's shoulder, making her feel less tense. "Well, the important thing is that you did it. You know what I mean?"

Harper placed her hand on Abby's. "Stop"

"What's wrong?"

"It shouldn't be you comforting me. I should be-" She let out a sigh. "Abby, I made you cry. And over the dumbest thing too. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

Abby tried to hide her hurt. She was trying to be the bigger person and, from what Riley had said, she knew that Harper was trying to grow and really wanted to make things right. "What was it, though?"

"What?"

"What was the 'the dumbest thing'? You still haven't told me why it would be weird for Sabina and Riley to date."

"Elena had to drag it out of me. I guess the reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid to admit it myself. And when I finally did admit it..." And to Abby's surprise, Harper slowly began to laugh. "It was really stupid"

"What is it?"

Harper stopped laughing so she could explain the reason with a straight face. "I thought that since you and Sabina look exactly alike, then Riley and Sabina being together would constantly remind me how I almost lost you back during Christmas"

The idea of breaking up was indeed horrifying to Abby. But the reasoning caused her to start cackling. "You're right! That is stupid!"

Harper was laughing too. "I know!"

They laughed for quite some time but soon enough, Harper's laughter had deteriorated into crying. Abby was quick to take notice and threw her wrapped Harper in a tight but comforting hug. "There, there", she said in a soft tone.

"Abby", Harper wept. "I am so, so sorry. I've been so stupid.

Abby started stroking Harper's hair. "Thank you for apologizing. But I'm not mad. Not anymore. I just thought that you didn't didn't trust me."

Harper sobbed even harder. "I know and I'm sorry! I love you so much! I don't wanna lose you! I-"

Abby cut her off. "Woah, woah! Baby! Look at me, okay..."

Abby let go of Harper so the two of them could face each other. Harper's eyes were red and puffy but she managed to put on a weak smile in front of Abby, who was also sporting a soft and warm smile.

Abby raised her hand and pointed to her engagement ring. "You see this?" Harper nodded. "Well, this..." Abby held Harper by the side of her face and used her thumb to wipe her tears away. "means that you're stuck with me forever. Okay?"

Harper nodded again. "Okay."

"We had a fight. Big deal. Every couple fights. Just know that whatever happens, I will always love you and I will always be by your side."

Harper wanted to accept everything Abby was telling her but she was still too distraught to believe it. "But I-"

"You did something stupid. I know. You've said that. That doesn't change anything. I didn't tell the truth either."

"What do you mean?"

She brushed Harper's forehead. "I love your bangs" That was enough to get Harper laughing again. "I mean it! And I didn't like the pixie cut either. I just liked how you always wore tank tops"

"Thanks", Harper giggled before pulling in Abby for a kiss. "I love you too", she said, after releasing Abby.

"I'm glad we worked things out. But I know how we can make things even better."

"How", Harper inquired.

Abby didn't say anything. Instead, he threw off the oversized gray sweater and began unbutton her shirt, all while wearing a sultry look on her face.

Harper's eyes widened with realization. "Oh!"

Meanwhile, Elena entered her room to find Jane lying on their bed, watching something on her phone. Elena cleared her throat, clearly wanting to talk to her girlfriend but nervous to actually confront her.

"Hey" Jane looked over at her without saying anything before returning to her phone. "What, uh, what are you watching?"

"Kajillionaire", Jane responded, flatly. 

"Oh..." Elena rubbed the back of her neck. "I thought that we were going to watch that movie together." Jane remained silent. "So that's just it? You're not going to talk to me after a minor inconvenience" Nothing. "I don't know why I even said that. It's not like you're some chatterbox who always wants to talk about her feelings." Still nothing. Elena sighed, almost defeated. But she decided to take Harper's advice. "I love you."

Jane put her phone down and looked over at Elena. This time, there was a twinge of sadness in her eyes. "What?"

Elena was almost scared to continue. This was the first time she had said this. But she wasn't just saying it to follow Harper's advice or to get Jane's attention. She meant it. And it was time for her to say all that she meant. 

"I love you, Jane. And no matter how much you shut yourself off or irritate me, I'll still love you. And I know that you've been hurt before. I know you've been raised to punch first and ask questions later. And I've given you space and I've been patient. I know why you stay closed off. But it's hard doing all the heavy lifting in this relationship. And maybe I could deal with that but the fact that you insist that this is how it's supposed to be and start trying to enforce it onto other people like Harper..." Elena cleared her throat again after hearing her voice crack. "Sometimes, it makes me think that you don't love me back."

It wasn't even a second after Elena had finished talking before Jane had completely enveloped Elena in the biggest hug she could give. "I love you too", she whispered into Elena's ear.

Elena cautiously reciprocated the hug. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do", Jane said, desperately. "I don't really think closing off is the best thing to do. It's just me being cautious."

Elena rubbed her back. "It's okay"

"You have no idea how much I want to grab you by the shoulders every day and tell you how much I love you"

Elena's heart was beating a million miles a minute. "Really?"

"Yes. Ever since that first day in the café"

"The day you saved my life", Elena said, nostalgic.

"Mm-hmm"

Elena was over the moon. She thought that what Harper told her to do would work but she didn't think that it would work this well and this quickly. Jane loved her. And Jane trusted her. And that was what prompted Elena to stop Jane from saying whatever it was she was going to say with a kiss.

Jane eventually had to release herself from Elena's lips, much to Elena's dismay. "And I wasn't actually watching Kajillionaire, love. I would never break a promise to you. I was just watching Captain Marvel again. I-"

"Babe", Elena interuppted.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and do me", Elena, said eagerly.

Jane smiled and bit her lip. "Okay..."

Eventually, Sabina had to move her laptop out on the balcony to continue her virtual date because she was getting tired of Riley interrupting her to ask why she was hearing two different sets of moaning on her end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I had school, not to mention other ideas for fics. I'm just glad I was able to finish this though.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED AND ENCOURAGED**

Now that the couples had finally resolved their issues and gotten to know each other, they were able to spend the rest of the weekend spending time with Sabina, as she had wished. Abby finally got to talk to Elena and learn why she and Harper got along so well... They were both huge nerds. Jane also got to apologize to Harper and the two of them actually got to learn about each other. Sabina almost felt a bit isolated, like she was the fifth wheel in a double date between the two couples. However, she did get her revenge by gushing about Riley almost non-stop, much to Abby and Elena's amusement. Jane shrugged it off has 'typical Sabina' behavior and the less said about Harper, the better.

There were a lot of standout moments from their time together. The other three continuously tried to convince Abby and Sabina that they did, indeed, look exactly the same. But to no avail. The high point of the weekend came when Abby went to use the bathroom. Harper, who simply wasn't paying attention, leaned over and gave Sabina a kiss on the cheek, mistaking her for her fiancé. After the Angels all died from laughter, Harper had to bed Sabina to promise never to tell Abby about this particular event.

Unfortunately, the weekend had to come to an end. Harper and Abby ended up sharing their numbers with Jane and Elena. It was nice of them to have some couple friends for once. Sabina and Harper promised to start texting each other frequently as well. Harper was looking forward to it, even if she was afraid that most of their conversations would be Sabina reminding her of her accident.

Abby had finished packing her bags. She double checked to make sure she had everything she needed. She didn't want to forget anything. Partially because she knew that if she did, and Sabina found out, she wouldn't hear the end of it. But she did end up forgetting something and she wasn't reminded of it until Harper had finished packing as well.

"I've made up my mind", said Harper. "I think I'm gonna ask Elena and Jane to be my bridesmaids"

The words started a domino effect in Abby's brain that made her realize that she hadn't even done what she had gone all the way to California to do.

"Babe", she said, embarrassed. "I forgot to ask Sabina"

Harper, however, assumed that this was going to happen. Unlike Abby, she didn't seem surprised at all. In fact, she immediately jumped into action. "Okay, no problem. I know exactly what to do", she said, grabbing her bag. "I'll tell Sabina that you need to talk to her. She goes in here. You ask her your question. I ask Jane and Elena mine. Okay?"

Abby, who was still under a bit of stress, gave her fiancé a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver and I love you."

"I love you too", Harper said, hastily, before carrying her bag out of the room.

Soon enough, Sabina entered the room, seeming hyper as always. "Hey! Harper said you wanted to talk to me? Is something wrong? Can we make this quick. Elena was gonna tell Harper that we're all spies and I wanted to see the look on her face when it happened."

Most of what Sabina said went in one ear and out the other for Abby so she just nodded along and let out a fake laugh to make it sound like she was paying attention. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Anyway. Sabina. There's something I needed to talk to you about."

"Shoot."

Abby took a deep breath. "I forgot something."

Sabina stifled a laugh. "Well, I'll be damned! Lil' Miss Neat Freak forgot something?"

Abby rolled her eyes in admiration of her cousin. "No, it's not what you think it is."

"Uh-huh. Sure, cuz", Sabina said, sarcastically.

Abby cleared her throat. "I just forgot to do the thing I came here to do in the first place."

Sabina gasped as her eyes widened with excitement. "You wanted to egg the house from _Full_ _House?_ "

"What? No! There's not enough time for that."

"We can make time! Please?"

"Look, I promise that we'll do it the next time I'm here. I swear to god."

"But it's the reason you came here!"

"It's not the reason I-" Abby groaned in frustration before grabbing her cousin by the hands. "Sabina?"

Sabina stood still, even though she was clearly still filled with adrenaline. "Yeah?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Sabina practically leapt into her cousin's arms as she embraced her as tightly as she could. "Is that a yes", asked Abby, struggling to lift up her cousin.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Of course it's a yes! Who else were you going to ask? John?"

Abby laughed as she dropped Sabina to her feet. "He would've said agreed to if I had asked him!"

"But you didn't because I'm the best person that you know!"

It took Abby a couple minutes but she finally managed to calm Sabina down. Sabina did have one important question, though. "Why couldn't we have just done this over the phone?"

"I wanted to see your reaction", Abby scoffed.

"We could have just facetimed", Sabina shrugged.

"I can't visit my favorite relative?"

Sabina, overwhelmed with emotion, gave Abby another squeeze. "Thanks, cuz. You're the bestest."

"Thanks. But I know you're making up words on purpose to annoy me."

"I have to! I'm you're favorite headache!"

Sabina helped Abby carry to bag out of the bedroom. The two of them were in a particularly good mood after their latest interaction. But they were in an even better mood when they encountered the other three and saw the completely shocked expression on Harper's face.

A slack-jawed Harper pointed at Jane and Elena. "Abby, these guys are spies!"

Abby tried her best not to laugh at Harper's facial expression. "I know!"

"You knew!?"

"Of course she did", said Sabina. "I'm a spy too!"

"You're a spy!?"

"Of course we are", said Jane, trying not to laugh. "Did you really think we're lesbian firefighters?"

"No, we're lesbian spies", said Elena. "Totally different.

"Are these guys still your bridesmaids", asked Abby.

"Are we", asked an excited Elena.

Harper stammered for quite a bit before she could get out a response. "Yeah? Yeah. Yes. Sorry. I- I'm just having trouble processing all this."

Abby helped Harper out the door. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to process it on the trip back home" She looked back at the trio. "Bye, guys! We'll miss you! We'll try and visit as soon as we can!" The Angels waved goodbye as Harper, still in shock, awkwardly lifted her hand in an attempt to say goodbye and convey that she was, in fact, still alive.

As soon as the door closed, Elena was practically in Sabina's ear. "Sooooooooooo... When are we going to meet this Riley?"

"Never"

"Oh, thank god", said Jane. "I can't meet anymore new people for at least another month"

"Actually, I can ask her to visit next week!"

"Please do!"

"Please don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! I did it! I managed to write a Harper/Abby fic while still having Kristen Stewart ending up with Aubrey Plaza. EVERYBODY WINS!


End file.
